


A Family Thanksgiving

by littlemisfit5290



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Hospitals, Kid Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisfit5290/pseuds/littlemisfit5290
Summary: Mulder/Scully celebrate Thanksgiving with their kids, hospital lounge style. Written for 2momsmakearight's Thanksgiving fic challenge. Enjoy!





	

“I don’t consider it that unreasonable a request, Nurse Molton,” Scully says sternly, staring down the annoyed looking brunette all the while adjusting full grocery bags in her arms.  
  


“I’m sorry, Ms. Scully, but it goes against protocol for such a large group…” 

  
She emphasizes the word group, glances at Emily who is standing shyly behind her mother, has a tight grip on William’s hand.

  
“To have a gathering in a patient’s hospital room. Mr. Mulder is-”

  
“Healing nicely and is scheduled to be released tomorrow afternoon,” Scully interjects.

  
“I reviewed his chart and also spoke with the doctor who performed his appendectomy. Dr. Reynolds agreed Mulder’s more than capable of spending Thanksgiving in the hospital lounge. Being a medical doctor myself I’m fully capable of determining if a family dinner is too much for him, and if he’s fatigued or in too much pain we’ll cut it short.”

  
Met with the same annoyed expression from the nurse, Scully’s features harden.

  
“And if it’s a matter of our group being too large, I was told by your supervisor this morning the lounge offered more than enough space to accommodate us.  _All_  of us,” she says firmly. 

  
“There are other families who are looking to use the space today as well,” Nurse Colton counters, earning a glare.

  
"Well the longer you make me stand here with these bags, the more time that we’ll take up.”

  
Hearing the unfamiliar, clipped tone in his mother’s voice William steps closer to Emily, tugs on her hand.

  
“Why does Mommy sound like that?” he asks as Emily frowns, leads him away from the desk.

  
“She’s just taking charge, Will,” she says. Kneeling down to her brother’s level she fixes his collar, bow tie.  
“She wants us to get in to see Mulder and Nurse Molton doesn’t want to let us.”

  
“But if Mommy takes charge Nurse Molton’s gonna let us, right?”

  
“Right.”

  
“And we’ll get to bring Daddy his stuffing?”

  
“Yeah. We’ll bring him his stuffing,” Emily assures. 

  
Hearing her name she looks over to Scully who’s smiling, waving them over.

  
“C'mon you two. Over here.”

  
“We get to see him? We get to see Mulder?” Emily asks eagerly.   
  
  
Nodding, Scully kneels to her level. Sets her bags down long enough to smooth the girl’s navy velvet dress, fix her coat. 

  
“Yes. In just a few minutes, alright? Now Grandma’s on her way up with the rest of the food. She’s gonna bring you two to the lounge and you can help her set everything up for dinner, okay?”

  
"And you’ll get Daddy?” William asks. Smiling Scully reaches over, tousles his curly auburn hair.

  
“Yeah, I’ll get your Daddy.”  
  
...

  
After pointing out the direction of the elevator to Emily and William, watching them race over to greet Maggie, Scully waits until they reach the lounge before cutting down the hall to Mulder’s room. Seeing his door is shut she barely knocks before hearing his voice. 

  
“C’mon in, Scully.“

  
"How did you know it was me?” she asks, walking in his room and setting the grocery bags on his bedside table.

  
“I’ve learned that the staff responsible for my care and wellbeing don’t have a tendency to knock. They’re just content to barge in here every time they need to poke and prod at me.”

  
“They’re working on Thanksgiving morning, Mulder. I don’t think they’re liking much of anything right now.”

  
“Wait, you’re defending them?“

  
"I understand them. You and I have both worked during holidays before. It’s not easy.”

  
“Easy for you to say. You never celebrated Turkey Day Mulder clan style.” 

  
“If I had opted to change my name I would be,” Scully says with a smirk. 

  
"Trust me, I’d rather change my name to Fox Scully and you’d be better off if I had.”

  
"I actually don’t think that I would,” she says with a smile. Moving closer to the bed Scully leans down and in for a kiss. Pulls back only when oxygen becomes a necessity.

  
“So, where’s our progeny at?” Mulder asks, his voice low and slightly breathless. 

  
“Down the hall. Mom needed some help getting the table ready.”

  
“Your mom’s in town?” he asks, pleased but surprised to hear his mother in law is on the guest list.

  
“I just assumed she’d be in San Diego with-“

  
“She decided to head our way this year instead.”

  
“How’d Bill take it?”

  
“Not very well. Considering he’s used to lounging around, getting drunk and watching football until it’s time for him to carve the turkey.”

  
“Poor Tara,” Mulder sighs, getting a nod in agreement.

  
“I at least was willing to help make dinner,” Scully shrugs. “The kids pitched in this year, too.”

  
“Let me guess, William added the whole bag of marshmallows to the sweet potatoes and Em cried when you put the turkey in the oven.”

  
“During the autopsy she had some trouble staying detached. We may have a future vegetarian on our hands, Mulder.”

  
“Hey, so long as she steers clear of stirring bee pollen into her yogurt,” Mulder smirks, earning a look before Scully retrieves a bag of his clothes. 

  
“Keep it up and you can get changed without my help.”

  
"You mean infirmary chic isn’t acceptable dress for your Thanksgiving table?”“

  
“The afternoon we went for a walk on this floor half the staff had their eyes glued to your backside. The only MD who gets a view of your ass is me,” Scully scoffs, helping Mulder out of his hospital gown and into the loose fitting grey sweater, black sweatpants she’d brought from the house. 

  
“My ass is yours to view and own indefinitely, Scully.”

  
“That’s good to know. Now get it in the wheelchair.”

  
Met with a pout Scully rolls her eyes, folds her arms.

  
“You have two children and your mother in law waiting for you down the hall. Not to mention an entire pan of stuffing with your name on it.”

  
“A whole pan?”

  
“As promised.”

...

  
Once getting Mulder in the chair and down the hall to the lounge, before they cross the threshold of the door they’re greeted with squeals and the sound of running feet.

  
“DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!! Can I ride in your chair? Mommy, can I ride in the chair!”

  
“Mulder! Are you okay! Is your append..appendic…” 

  
“Appendix, sweetheart,” Scully smiles, scooping William up to prevent him from leaping to join Mulder in the wheelchair. 

  
“And yes, it’s all gone but we still need to be careful. Mulder has stitches and they can hurt him if they’re pulled at.”

  
“I’m fine, Scully,” Mulder grumps, earning a look. 

  
“Excuse me, that’s my line,” she snorts, but her smile fades seeing the nervous look on Emily’s face.

  
“Can I give you a hug or will it hurt, Mulder?”

  
“Either I get a hug or I turn into Mr. Potato Head again,” he grins as Emily runs up, gingerly slips her arms around him.

  
“I missed you!”

  
“I missed you too, spud.” Mulder says, earning a giggle at the nickname as well as a kiss on the cheek before Emily bounds back to the table. Takes a seat in the spot across from Scully, who’s getting William situated in his chair next to her.

  
“It’s so good to see you again, Fox,” Maggie says, getting the last of the food on the table before going over, wheeling Mulder’s chair to his place at the table.

  
“It’s good to see you too, Mrs. Scully. I’m so glad you could join us.”

  
“San Diego’s wonderful most of the year but I wanted to be back East to see the leaves change,” Maggie says simply, taking a seat before taking a sip of wine.

  
“And it was a nice change not being responsible for everything but carving the bird,” she smirks, earning a laugh from Mulder.

  
“Scu…Dana, told me that Bill’s not usually one to offer a hand.”

  
“His four year old namesake offers more of a hand.”

  
“It’s not Bill, it’s  _Will_ ,” William loudly corrects, earning laughs from the group as Scully scoops some sweet potato on his plate.

  
“Mommy, I like mash potatoes not the orange ones.”

  
“They’re sweet potatoes, Will. They’re like candy,” Emily says as the boy arches a brow, dips his finger into the heap of orange.

  
“William, you have a fork.”

  
“He’s just having a taste test, Scully.”

  
“A taste test that can also be accomplished with a fork.”

  
After licking his finger, shaking his head with a grimace William turns the sweet potato side of the plate away from him.

  
“Mash potatoes are better.”

  
“What about some stuffing, Will? You had a taste before we put it in the turkey, remember?” Maggie asks, reaching to put a small spoonful on the boy’s dish. 

  
Picking it up using his fork, Will reaches it towards Mulder’s mouth.

  
“I like it, but it’s Daddy’s stuffing.”

  
“It’s okay, bud. You can eat some of it, too.”

  
“Daddy first,” the boy says stubbornly, shaking his head. Smiling, Mulder reaches over, plucks the crouton chunk off the fork.

  
“Would anyone like to say grace before we start?” Maggie asks.

  
“Scully?”

  
“Actually I heard that Emily wants to say it this year. Go ahead, honey,” Scully encourages. The girl starts off speaking barely above a whisper but manages to reach full volume before saying Amen. Earning a proud smile from her mother that gets her looking down shyly at her cross.

  
Once the food is passed around and everyone is situated, reaching to take an overdue sip of wine Scully’s phone goes off in her purse. Much to her annoyance.

  
“What the…”

  
“Dana, you don’t need to answer it if you-“

  
“I’ll just be a second, Mom.”

  
Grabbing her bag, Scully makes her way into the luckily empty hallway. Takes the call but wishes five seconds into it she hadn’t.

  
“Danes…hi. I…I just wanted to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving.”

  
“I appreciate it, Bill. But I really ought to get back, I-“

  
“Look, just make sure before you go that Mom’s okay. I know she said she wanted to be out there with you this year but make sure she’s not working too hard, alright?’

  
“Speak for yourself, Bill. Half the time she’s the one slaving away in the kitchen while you’re passed out in front of the football game.”

  
“Dana, c’mon. You know it’s tradition, Even when you were a kid we’d be out playing pickup games in the yard with Dad while-“

  
“Bill, I don’t have the time to go down memory lane right now. Mom’s fine. She’s spending Thanksgiving with myself and Mulder and Emily and William. I’m sorry if her plans didn’t take yours into account but if you wanted to guilt trip me or make me feel sorry for you you should’ve called before I sat down with my family for dinner.”

  
“Geez, Dana. That’s quite a tone to take considering the holiday.”

  
“I don’t really need to hear it, Bill. I don’t. I’ve wished you a Happy Thanksgiving. Now please let me get back to the one I’m enjoying with Mom and my husband and my children.”

  
“Yeah, the one you’re spending in the lounge at some godforsaken hospital.”

  
“Mom told you that Mulder’s recovering from surgery, Bill.”

  
“Yeah, she did. I heard the sorry son of a bitch pulled through.”

  
“I married that sorry son of a bitch, Bill. Either you watch the way you speak about him or I swear, I’ll-“

  
“C’mon, Dana. Lighten up. It was just a joke.”

  
“Not one of your better ones.”

  
“Look, regardless of how I feel about Mulder, dragging the kids into a hospital on a holiday?”

  
“They missed their father.”

  
“What about Emily? How’s it feel for her being back in a place like that?”

  
“Emily is fine. And for your sake, I suggest you stop talking about her or anything having to do with her. We extended an invite to you for dinner and you turned it down. You made your feelings about my family clear, Bill. Please allow me to do the same.”

  
“How am I supposed to do that when you’re making the biggest mistake?”

  
“Mistake?!”

  
“Honestly though, Dana. Look at where you are right now. After everything you’ve seen from your own kid. The fact that you’re a goddamn medical doctor, that you were only hospitalized yourself not that damn long ago…”

  
“What exactly is your point?”

  
“Just that a little separation between home and work, especially around the holidays, it might be a good idea, Danes!”

  
“You want to really critique me, Bill? Critique my choices? You really want to discuss my daughter’s medical history and my own over the phone on Thanksgiving morning? Is this really how you want to spend your time?”

  
“Dana, look, I just want what’s best-“

  
“You could be playing a pickup game in the yard right now with Matthew. A boy who by the grace of God is healthy and happy, and has been cared for by you and his mother since the day that he was born. Instead you’re on the phone calling my family and my choices into question. Don’t expect me to see that as what’s best for me. I’ve made my own choices without you for years, Bill Scully. Don’t you dare pass judgment on me for them," Scully says firmly, her voice low but thick with emotion.

  
“Dana, look…I didn’t mean to, I just…”

  
“Have a happy Thanksgiving, Bill. Give Tara and Mattie my best and if you know what’s good for you, don’t call me again until Christmas. Good bye.”

  
Half tempted to throw her phone across the hall rather than hang it up, Scully punches the button to end the call, chucks it back in her purse before walking back in the lounge. 

  
Once inside, Mulder looks over and seeing the stormed over look on Scully’s face, instantly goes solemn, propels his wheelchair towards the door to meet her halfway.

  
“Scully, are you-“

  
“I’m fine, Mulder,” she sighs. Going to move past him he takes a grip on her hand, kisses it before glancing up at her, full puppy dog face in effect.

  
“I’m alright. I just wish I hadn’t taken Bill’s call.”

  
“That was your brother on the phone? What did he say?”

  
“Nothing important. He just knows how to get under my skin. How to say things that just…”

  
Nodding in understanding Mulder slides an arm around the small of her back, prompting her to perch on the arm of his wheelchair.

  
“This is the second time today I’ve had to defend my actions to someone who doesn’t have a damn clue about me.”

  
“How do you think I felt until you came along?” Mulder asks, earning a small smile.

  
“It’s okay, Scully. Forget about Bill and whoever else put that look on your face. You and I are here with our kids and a woman who traveled cross country so she could have a decent and relaxing Thanksgiving. Let’s try and give her that, ok?”

  
Nodding Scully sniffs back tears, stands and wheels Mulder back to the table before resuming her seat. 

  
“And if you’re struggling with that idea, have a drink,” he says, pouring her a decent amount of wine before filling the glass the rest of the way. 

  
“Mulder…”

  
“I meant for both of us. C’mon, I’ll drink vicariously through my enigmatic and brilliant partner.”

  
“Can I try some wine?” Emily chirps, earning surprised looks from everyone at the table but William who’s wolfing down his mashed potatoes.

  
“Sweetheart, it’s not exactly grape juice,” Scully warns as Maggie pours a small sip into her own glass, hands it to her granddaughter.

  
“Mom…”

  
“It’s fine, Dana. We used to let you try some if you asked.”

  
“Missy would ask to try and then sneak additional sips when you and Ahab weren’t looking,” Scully smirks as Emily raises the glass to her lips, tastes the red wine before grimacing, spitting it back into the cup.

  
“Not a fan, spud?”

  
“That’s so gross!”

  
“You think that’s something, try light beer,” he snickers.

  
“Don’t give her any ideas, Mulder.”

  
“I wanna try the red juice too, Mommy. I wanna see if I spit,” William pipes up, earning an eye roll from his mother who reaches over, cuts up the turkey slice on his plate.

  
“How about you try some turkey instead, Will.”

  
“Ew, no. More mash,” the boy demands.

  
“Mom, put the turkey in some more potatoes,” Emily suggests. “That’ll get him to eat it.”

  
“That sounds like a decent strategy,” Mulder remarks, eating some stuffing.

  
“Yeah, tricking our son into eating the main course. It might work though.”

  
“What might work?” Will asks before Scully feeds him a gob of turkey and mashed potato. After chewing it thoughtfully the boy swallows, smiles.

  
“More!”

  
“May I have more, _please_ ,” Scully corrects.

  
“More pwease.”

  
“Would anyone like some more cranberry?” Maggie asks as Emily nods, eagerly passes her plate over.

  
“Any for you, Fox?”

  
“Yes please. And a glass of milk if you got it.”

  
“Mulder, that combination is disgusting.”

  
“Yeah but the kids don’t know that. I want to do an experiment. If I sell it hard enough maybe they’ll try it.”

  
“I think we should leave the experimenting to the scientist sitting next to you, Fox,” Maggie says, dishing Mulder out some cranberry sauce but skipping the milk, earning a smirk from Scully.

  
After the main course is complete and the plates are cleaned, Mulder makes the mistake of mentioning pie and gets eager looks from both of the kids. 

  
“Did we get pumpkin, Mom?” Emily asks.

  
“Of course. There’s pecan and cherry, too.”

  
“I’ll have all three with ice cream, please,” Mulder says, wheeling his chair to the opposite end of the table where Scully is cutting up the pies. When she shoots him a look he frowns, looks at her incredulously.

  
“Don’t tell me you didn’t get the ice cream, Scully.”

  
“I did. But isn’t three slices of pie more than enough sugar?”

  
“I wouldn’t go saying that, sugar,” he teases.

  
“I told the kids they could have either pie or ice cream, Mulder. Not both.”

  
“C’mon, a little a’la mode won’t hurt.”

  
“It won’t hurt you. You’re staying here one more night and don’t have to worry about getting two sugar buzzed kids into their beds,” Scully sighs. focusing all her energy on carving the pie up into equal sized slices, not on the lump forming in the back of her throat.

  
Picking up on her distress Mulder reaches up, rubs her back.

  
“I’m fine, Mulder.”

  
“The extreme knot in your back says otherwise,” he says as Scully sniffs, perches on the arm of his wheelchair again.

  
“I’ll be out of this place tomorrow, Scully. I’d be home tonight if Nurse Ratched and company weren’t determined to hold me against my will.”

  
“It’s so you recuperate, Mulder. A week stay is procedure after removing a ruptured appendix. It’s the same time frame I’d advise.”

  
“If I’d let onto being in pain earlier maybe it could’ve been avoided.”

  
“Maybe Emily wouldn’t have found you doubled over on the kitchen floor. God..I’m a medical doctor and even I, didn’t…”

  
“Stop beating yourself up, Scully. I decided to be a silent sufferer and now I’m paying for that choice. I just wish you and the kids weren’t paying for it as well.”

  
“We’re okay, Mulder. We’re fine. For one more night, we’ll…”

  
“I know.” 

  
Reaching his arm around her Mulder brushes his lips on her temple, rubs her back before she sniffs and sits up. Reaches for a plate with a slice of pumpkin. Cutting herself a forkful she takes a bite, then carves off some more, goes to feed it to Mulder.

  
“Oh, wait. I forgot the ice cream.”

  
“Leave it, Scully..”

  
“But…”

  
“It’s fine, this is sweet enough,” Mulder smiles, earning one in return.

  
“Could use some whipped cream though.”

  
“Mom?” Scully calls. “Is the Reddi Whip down-“

  
“Yes, right here,” Maggie says as Will grabs it, runs over to Mulder’s chair.

  
“I wanna spray it, I spray it,” Will giggles, taking the cap off before aiming the nozzle at Scully’s dish. Attempting to spray the top of the pie but managing to spray her in the face instead.

  
“Will!” Emily gasps as Mulder and Maggie barely suppress a laugh. Unlike William who’s guilt stricken, trying not to cry.

  
“I’m sorry Mommy I didn’t mean to get your hair, I..”

  
“It’s okay, baby,” Scully says, wiping off her cheek with her sleeve. “I think the nozzle is messed up on the can, let me… “

  
Taking it, examining it, Scully smiles deviously before turning the can back on Will. Spraying it at his head and getting him giggling, trying to wipe the white cream out of his hair.

  
“Here Will, I’ll help,” Emily grins, running a finger through the boy’s hair before running up to Mulder, running it across his nose.

  
“Oh, you’re so gonna get…get over here,” Mulder laughs, grabbing the can before pulling Emily over, spritzing her hair as she giggles, squirms.

  
Walking down the hall, knowing the next group is going to arrive soon to use the lounge, Nurse Molton knocks twice on the door, opens it to see a whipped cream fight and an older woman watching it with a smile before she turns, frowns at the interruption.

  
“Excuse me, do you need something?”

  
“We’re going to need the space and we’d like to start clearing-“

  
Met with a stern look, the nurse swallows hard, steps back towards the door.

  
“I guess it can wait a few more minutes.”

  
“Good. See that it does,” Maggie says, sipping her wine before turning on her heel, pulling up a chair at the table. Rolling her eyes Nurse Molton quickly exits, loudly shuts the door behind her.


End file.
